Orientation aux USA
by Shikage-Luna
Summary: Un touriste japonais égaré dans un quartier chaud... A lala... C'est pas de bol ! Surtout quand on attire les regards comme lui !
1. Chapter 1

« - Fils ! Tes résultats en cours sont une véritable catastrophe ! »

Et c'est en beuglant cette phrase qu'Isshin envoya un coup de pied retourné dans le ventre de son fils. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Son cher fils, Ichigo Kurosaki s'était décalé sur le côté pour le laisser s'encastrer dans le mur comme un grand.

Ichigo Kurosaki, 18 ans, lycéen et vacciner contre les assauts incessant de son père.

Comme chaque matin, le jeune adulte sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine pour retrouver Yuzu et Karin à table déjà à table, en train de manger leur petit déjeuner. Et comme chaque matin, Isshin continuait à faire des attaques "surprises" que le roux évitait sans peine. Faut dire, depuis le temps, Ichigo n'avait même plus le besoin de regarder son père pour s'avoir quand exactement il allait l'attaquer. Une fois qu'Isshin se releva sous les commentaires de ses deux filles exaspérée par son comportement, il s'assit face à son fils d'un air très sérieux. Comme il ne disait rien, Ichigo releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux en lui demandant ce qu'il y avait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que son cher père se la jouait aussi sérieux ! Isshin ne répondit pas de suite mais d'un coup un immense sourire fendit des lèvres tout en collant un papier devant les yeux de roux.

« - Un petit cadeau de papa !, tonna de bonheur le brun. »

Ichigo recula sa tête en grommelant pour pouvoir identifié le bou de carton qu'il identifia comme un billet d'avion. Un hoquettement étrangler se tassa dans la gorge du roux en lisant sur le billet que c'était un voyage pour New York d'un mois.

« - C'est quoi ce bordel !, s'écria Ichigo outré.

- Papa a pensé que ça t'aiderait à remonter ta moyenne d'anglais ~

- J'n'irais jamais là-bas ! »

"Pourquoi tout est si grand ici ?", se disait Ichigo en arpentant une grande rue de New York, la tête en l'air pour regarder les gratte-ciels. Une chose était sur, Ichigo avait tout d'un touriste japonais. Une carte de la ville dans les mains, l'adresse d'un hôtel inscrit sur un coin de la carte, un t-shirt "I love New York" et la chose la plus importante... un appareil photo ! Son père le lui avait acheté exprès pour son séjour aux U.S.A. Youhou... Le jeune homme se réjouissait déjà de rentrer chez lui au Japon. Déjà que le décalage horaire était corsé et qu'en plus il avait passé tout le vol à côté d'une femme des plus bavarde qui n'avait pas arrêté une seule fois de parler, sa valise aussi lourde qu'un éléphant (Isshin aime faire la valise de son cher fils, c'est un bon papa !)... les nerfs d'Ichigo étaient déjà à bout. Tout ce qu'il voulait à se moment là, c'était de trouver son foutu hôtel au plus vite.

Heureusement... Les taxis, à New York, y en a plein et ils nous repèrent assez vite. Mais le hic, c'était qu'Ichigo avait beau leur montrer ou il voulait aller sur la carte, le conducteur avec un peu de mal à comprendre. La carte était en japonais... l'adresse aussi... Et Ichigo était une vraie nouille pour parler anglais. Après avoir baragouiné quelques phrases, le taxi se mit en route.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le taxi le déposa près d'un magasin alimentaire fermé. Fermer en pleine semaine ? C'est bizarre ça...! Mais Ichigo ne se posa pas de question et sortit pour payer le conducteur. Au moment ou il réussit à demander à ce dernier ou était l'hôtel... le taxi démarra à toute vitesse.

« - Enfoiré d'américain !, jura Ichi en japonais. »


	2. Chapter 2

Au moment où il réussit à demander à ce dernier ou était l'hôtel... le taxi démarra à toute vitesse.

"Enfoiré d'américain !, jura Ichi en japonais. "

Et maintenant ? Ichigo regarda de tous les côtés espérant reconnaître un coin de rue, mais ce serait trop beau. Les environs montraient bien qu'il était dans un quartier pauvre et qui dit quartier pauvre à New York, dit aussi gros problème ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne ici, mais comment faire ! Il ne savait pas par où aller ! Le jeune homme resta figer et souffla longuement pour ne pas céder à la panique, le sang-froid était primordial dans une situation pareille et ce n'était pas le moment de le perdre. Un taxi, le roux devait en trouver un. Il jeta plusieurs coups d'oeil de tous les côtés à la recherche d'une voiture jaune, encore une fois c'était bien trop beau pour qu'il en aille une. Il n'y avait pas un chat, juste, quelques clochards endormis près d'une benne à ordures et très franchement, le jeune homme se voyaient mal les réveiller et leur demander son chemin. Surtout qu'il n'était pas du tout sur de se faire comprendre et de les comprendre en retour ! Normalement, il comprenait plus ou moins bien ce qu'on lui disait en anglais, mais là, avec l'accent des Américains, c'était à ni rien comprendre. Il aurait dû aller en Angleterre... Ou en écosse, tient... OU NULLE PART !

Allez, ne perdons pas espoir. Ichigo se tourna vers la rue d'où était venu le taxi et se mit à marcher. Il allait très certainement quitter ce quartier désertique et retrouver un autre avec d'autres personnes qui seraient... aimables et bienveillantes ? ça devait bien exister, non ? La tension du roux était des plus élevées, il faisait peut-être jour, mais la panique et la paranoïa rampèrent sous sa peau. Bientôt, le japonais se mit à sursauter au moindre bruit qui l'entourait tout en s'imaginant les pires scénarios. Oui, il avait vu trop de films. Il ne voulait pas mourir, en tout cas pas ici et pas pour rien. En tournant au coin d'un bâtiment, c'est là qu'il aperçut un groupe de jeune à cent mètres de lui. Ils semblèrent avoir le même âge que lui, ils étaient cinq et tous armés. Quelle veine ! Ichigo ralentit considérablement la cadence de son pas en baissant la tête en aillant l'idée de changer de trottoir, mais comme par le hasard, un gros 4x4 noir arrivait et se garait devant le groupe de jeunes. En gros, s'il mettait un pied sur la route, il était mort. Le conducteur le verrait et le japonais s'imaginait bien qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire marche arrière pour lui rouler dessus juste parce qu'il était roux et qu'il n'avait pas l'air de venir d'ici. Oh bien sur, s'il croisait les cinq gars qui squattaient l'allée, il s'en sortirait avec une chirurgie ! Enfin, si on retrouvait son corps sous les poubelles et si on ne le tuerait pas. Certes, Ichigo savait se battre, même très bien ! Mais face à cinq gugusse qui magnaient autant bien l'arme blanche que l'arme à feu, c'était un peu chaud de se frotter à eux. Cherchant à se faire le plus discret possible, Ichigo passa entre le gros véhicule et un des types de la bande. Il était habillé d'un pantalon long noir et sweat violet avec une capuche qui dissimulait sa tête. Avec les épaisses des mèches noires qui y sortaient, il était impossible de voir à quoi ressemblait son visage. Tant mieux, ça effrayera moins Ichigo.

D'ailleurs, le japonais continua son chemin comme si de rien était, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Un immense soulagement s'empara de lui, son sourire revint et. Et il repartit de suite.

- "Hey the red! Waits two minutes there! "

Oh bien sur, Ichigo fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait fuir comme un lapin ou faire genre de rien, mais il n'eut pas le besoin de trouver de réponse. L'homme à la capuche violette était déjà sur lui. Il le tenait très fermement à l'épaule et donna un léger à-coup pour que le japonais lui face, face.

À son plus grand étonnement, Ichigo garda son sang-froid, il ne tremblait pas et ne semblait ressentir aucune peur. Ce n'était qu'une façade. Mais il aurait bien aimé de sentir aussi assurer que son physique le paraissait. Faisant face à l'ennemi, le jeune homme se mit à détailler son visage. Le noiraud semblait avoir des cheveux mi-longs qui devaient très certainement lui arriver jusqu'aux bas des épaules. Il portait aussi un cache œil et son autre œil de couleur violacé le fixait bizarrement. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal, au contraire. Une deuxième vague de soulagement envahit le japonais qui se retenu d'avoir un sourire niais. S'attendant à ce que son interlocuteur se remettre à parler, Ichigo fixa ses lèvres pour au mieux, comprendre ce qu'il allait lui dire. Malheureusement, il ne comprit pas plus que ça, mise à part le mot... non, il n'avait absolument rien comprit ! Le rouquin fit une légère grimace et avec son accent du soleil levant et bafouilla un « I don't understant ».

Et c'est là que tout partit en couille…

Celui à la capuche violette l'attrapa par le poignet avant qu'il aille finit sa phrase et son sourire autre fois amical, c'était déformé pour devenir celui d'un psychopathe. Oui… Comme un psychopathe… Ces yeux s'étaient légèrement écarquillé quand il avait comprit qu'Ichigo n'étais pas d'ici. Il passa le long de sa grande langue pointue sur sa lèvre inférieure qui lui donna un air des plus infâmes. Dans quoi notre cher Kurosaki s'était-il encore embarqué ? « Bordel de mes couilles… », furent les seuls mots qui traversèrent l'esprit du jeune homme en se posant exactement la même question. Quoi que, il ne voulait même pas savoir.

Les compagnons qui entourèrent le noiraud se mirent eux aussi à bouger, ils s'étaient resserrés autour d'Ichigo en lâchant des ricanements des plus déplaisants en marmonnant entre eux. Là, le roux comprit bien plus de chose et il le regrettait amèrement. Non, il n'avait pas envie de servir de tournante dans la cave d'un de ses voyons, non, il ne voulait pas se faire violer par l'un deux et NON, il ne voulait devenir l'esclave sexuel de personne !

« Ils sont tous gays ses américains ou quoi ! », s'hurlait-il dans sa tête.

Mais il revint vite à la réalité quand il sentit monsieur capuche violette le pressé contre lui avant de le poussé sans ménagement dans l'une des ruelles qui était toute proche. Oh bien sur, Ichigo se débâtit comme un beau diable mais malgré le faite que son agresseur était aussi fin qu'un haricot, il détenait une force redoutable. La panique finit par envahir le japonais qui se mit à hurler de rage, lui ordonnant de le laisser tranquille. Mais comme il parlait dans sa langue natale, l'homme qui le pressait violemment contre le mur ne devait pas beaucoup comprendre… Et de toute façon, ce dernier se ficherait bien de ses ordres, il comptait bien profiter de son nouveau jouet avant de le refiler à ses collègues qui les avaient entouré pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la scène. Etait-ce un cauchemar ? Cela ne faisait à peine quelques heures qu'il était arrivé et il était déjà en train de se faire agressé dans un endroit qu'il lui était inconnu. C'était une blague ? Une très, très, très mauvaise blague, alors. L'horreur se vit sur le visage du roux quand son agresseur frottèrent leur hanche l'une contre l'autre. Le membre de capuche violette déjà bien dressé… Si le japonais aurait pu vomir ou bien même pleurer, il l'aurait fait mais tout ce qui ressentait se bloquait dans sa gorge. Il n'avait même pas le pouvoir de crier, ni même de parler, pas même un mot chuchoter. La peur lui prenait les trippes et le retournait de tous les côtés. Il allait se faire violer et peut-être même tuer par la suite. Ichigo ferma fort les yeux en détournant la tête sur le côté, son agresseur se penchant sur lui en intensifiant le frottement de leur hanche.

"Nnoitra ! What ar' you doing here ! This is my territory, junk ! "

Sentant capuche violette se redresser, le roux rouvrit les yeux et suivit le regard de ce dernier qui était pointé vers l'autre bout de l'allée. Un groupe de six personnes arrivaient dans leur direction avec une démarche menaçante. Alors... Héro ou non ? Avant qu'Ichigo aille une quelconque réponse, il les détaillant en vitesse. En tête de groupe, un grand homme à la chevelure bleuté foudroyait du regard le dénommé Nnoitra de ses yeux bleus électrique. Il était vraiment beau, très bien bâti... et surtout, il avait l'air de faire peur à son agresseur ! À sa droit, un plus en arrière, un homme un peu plus grand que leur chef avec des cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval et tressés. Il était fin, un coup de vent et il s'envolerait ! Mais Ichigo se doutait bien qu'il devait être comme l'homme à la capuche violette, maigrichon mais plein de force. À gauche, un blond portant des cheveux longs et aux airs un peu hautain, derrière lui, un autre homme de plus petite taille. C'était d'ailleurs le plus petit du groupe et devait mesurer un peu près la même taille que le japonais. Il avait des cheveux châtains court lui tombant un peu sur les yeux et en bataille et affichait un sourire. Sa dentition était très... spéciale. En tout cas, le roux ne souhaiterait pas avoir le même dentiste ! On aurait dit que ses dents imitaient une fermeture éclair ! Ichigo préféra ne pas trop détailler ce type, pensant bien qu'il ne devait pas y avoir que ses dents qui étaient bizarres. Les deux derniers hommes fermaient la marche du groupe. Ils sont tous deux imposants, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. L'homme le plus grand du groupe était en plus une armoire à glace. Pas une pincée de graisse, tout du muscle ! Surement un qui passe trop son temps à faire du bodybuilding. Mais de tout son physique, c'était ces cheveux qui attiraient plus l'oeil. Il avait une sorte de crête rouge au milieu du crane qui pendouillait sur le côté droit de son crane. En tout cas, il devrait coacher son camarade qui lui était bien grassouillet. Tout était gros chez lui, son ventre, ses lèvres, sa tête, son nez, tous ses membres ! Et il n'avait pas des fesses mais une place de fête ! Ces cheveux noirs collaient mollement tout le tour de sa tête et encadrait son visage bouffis. Inutile de dire qu'il n'était pas près de gagner un concoure de beauté.

Le fameux Nnoitra répondit au bleuté, mais Ichigo ne comprit rien du tout, il sentit juste dans sa voix une sorte de rage mêlée à de la peur. Ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois que ces deux là se croisaient et leurs rencontres ne devaient pas être très amicales. En tout cas, le bleuté n'aima pas la réponse de l'agresseur du roux et le fit bien comprend en aboyant en anglais. Et bien sur, Ichigo ne comprit que les insultes qui étaient vraiment... trash. Cela fit son effet en tout cas. Nnoitra lâcha le japonais et avec son équipe, ils quittèrent la ruelle à grands pas en lâchant, tous bas, des jurons tout aussi corsés.

Sauvé ? Ichigo était hors de danger ! Une explosion de joie se fit sentir dans son ventre, enfin libérer de sa peur et de son dégoût. Il se remit bien droit avec le sourire aux lèvres et releva la tête vers ses sauveurs en leur adressant un "thank" tout en s'inclinant légèrement. Certes, il n'était pas encore sortit d'affaire, mais il était bien heureux d'être débarrassé de ses pervers. Lui aussi, voulu quitter la ruelle. Mais avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre, on le replaqua violemment contre le mur et c'était le bleuté qui le tenait fermement par la gorge avec une lueur de meurtre qui brilla dans ses yeux. Instinctivement, le japonais porta ses mains à celle de l'étranger qui se resserrait comme un étau. Finalement... Il était de nouveau dans une grosse, mais une très grosse merde, comme avant. Ce n'était ni ses sauveurs, ni des gens plus ou moins bien. Et bien sur, son nouvel agresseur parla en anglais. La peur envahissant à nouveau le pauvre rouquin, c'est maladroitement qu'il se présenta et bafouilla le fait qu'il était un touriste japonais et qu'il s'était perdu. Quand il finit de s'expliquer, un lourd silence s'installa. Le bleuté le fixait avec ses yeux perçant sans dire un mot, sa mâchoire toujours crispée. Sans cris égarés, il balança le japonais au sol entre lui et le reste de sa bande. Ichigo resta un moment au sol, examinant la situation et se demandant encore ce qui allait lui arriver, mais encore une fois, il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir. Allait-il le tuer juste pour jouer le coq devant sa bande ? Ou alors le violer, comme l'aurait fait Nnoitra ?

Le coeur d'Ichigo lui monta à la gorge, n'entendant plus que ses battements. Lentement, le bleuté avait glissé une main dans son gilet. Un flingue... un couteau... un briquet avec dans un coin un bidon d'essence ? Pire... On voulait l'assommer et l'emmurer ou l'enterrer vivant ! Les nerfs du roux se mettaient peu à peu à lâcher, des larmes montant aux yeux ne quittant pas du regard les mouvements de l'homme en face de lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey-hey-heeeeeeey !

Voilà enfin le chapitre que tout le monde attendait !

Pardonner mon retard. 8'D¨

Mais je vous annonce que le chapitre 4 est déjà en cour d'écriture-

Ha ! Et nouveauté, vous pouvez remercier amandfandefic de vous avoir épargner mes vilaines fautes d'ortho.

Et oui, everybody, j'ai un beta à ma solde ! 8D

Mais vous retrouver mes fautes que vous aimez tant dans mes petites commentaires.

Juste pour être sur que ça ne vous manque pas. U_U xD

* * *

Mes larmes se mirent à brouiller ma vision. Non, je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer, j'étais un homme et j'avais beau avoir peur, je ne devais pas me laisser aller face à cet homme. Avec des mouvements qui me paraissaient plus que lents, le bleuté passa sa main dans son gilet et c'est tout aussi lentement qu'il ressortit sa main. Putain… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait me sortir !? Je ne voulais pas mourir, pas ici, pas par eux… Et il était impossible de deviner les intentions de mon agresseur qui n'avait pas cessé de me fixer tout en restant totalement impassible. Ce n'était pas le moment de se concentrer sur son visage, MAIS SUR SA MAIN. Ma respiration s'accéléra et se fit plus bruyante, mais quand je vis que le bleuté avait saisi son portable, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, ce qui me valut des regards de travers des compagnons de l'homme aux cheveux bleus qui lui, restait toujours impassible en composant un numéro et portant l'appareil à son oreille, sans me lâcher des yeux. Haha… Peut-être allait-il gentiment m'appeler un taxi, comme un Japonais le ferait pour aider un touriste perdu comme moi. Il y a d'énormes différences de savoir-vivre entre ici et mon pays, mais… j'avais quand même l'espoir qu'après l'appel du bleuté, une voiture jaune avec un panneau « taxi » sur le toit arrive quelques minutes après.

C'est en pleine conversation que le bleuté finit par détourner son regard de moi, jetant un coup d'œil à ses hommes pour leur donner des ordres par des signes de la main. Je pus en profiter pour me relever en dépoussiérant mes vêtements, tout en gardant un regard méfiant sur chaque homme présent. Ils semblaient tous absorbés par les gestes de main de leur chef, à tel point qu'on aurait dit une sorte d'hypnose. Je cherchais à comprendre la conversation du bleuté mais, comme vous pouvez bien le penser, je ne compris a-b-s-o-l-u-m-e-n-t rien. Etonnant, non ? Je reculai de quelques pas et poussai une vieille canette de coca qui informa les autres de mon déplacement. Ce fut à ce moment que je vis l'un des gestes du bleuté qui me pointait du doigt sans se tourner vers moi, à peine le geste fait, je me retrouvai déjà empoigné par l'homme aux cheveux tressés. Il m'obligea à rester près de lui et exerça sur mon poignet une pression assez désagréable, je pouvais sentir qu'il me plantait légèrement ses ongles dans la peau, avec l'impression qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir si j'avais la folie de chercher à m'enfuir. Le blond s'était tout de même rapproché de moi, comme pour s'assurer que je n'aille pas très loin si par un miracle, j'arrivais à me défaire de l'emprise de mon « geôlier ». Et comme j'avais une poisse d'enfer, il n'avait pas trop à s'en faire. Je n'avais plus qu'à me reconcentrer sur le bleuté qui finit par raccrocher et venir se placer devant moi avec un sourire assuré. Avant de m'enfoncer un sac sur la tête. Comme on le ferait à un otage. … …. ….. Non. Ne me dites pas que j'allais servir d'otage quand même !? Moi qui n'ai aucune valeur avec mon grade d'humble Japonais parlant mal l'anglais ! Moui, bon, très, très mal même. Pas la peine de me le rappeler… Brusquement, on me poussa jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant un véhicule, je le savais parce que j'entendais un moteur tourner juste devant moi. On finit par me ligoter les mains dans le dos et avec la délicatesse digne d'un catcheur mexicain, on me balança dans un coin assez étroit et pas très confortable. Après un claquement de… portière ? Je n'entendis plus rien d'autre que le silence. Ou presque. J'entendais encore le moteur tourner, mais pas mes kidnappeurs. Je pouvais donc en conclure que j'étais dans le coffre. Je déglutis avec peine, mon espoir de voir un jour mon hôtel se brisant en mille morceaux. La peur vint à nouveau me prendre par les tripes et malgré que je sois un homme, je ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Je ne voulais pas… finir comme ces personnes enlevées dans les films. Je ne voulais ni mourir, ni être vendu aux enchères, ni servir de pute ou encore devenir un otage.

Je me concentrais au mieux sur le trajet, notant dans ma mémoire le nombre de fois où le véhicule s'arrêta, le temps de parcourt et essayai d'entendre le moindre petit bruit de l'extérieur pour essayer de me repérer mais, au bout de ce qui me sembla durer un siècle, je me mis à paniquer, à hurler. Encore et encore, espérant que des passants m'entendent, appellent la police en décrivant le véhicule et relevant le numéro de plaque. Mais rien ne me fit penser que ça allait marcher. Je soupirai longuement, cherchant à me calmer. A force de frotter ma tête aux parois du coffre, je réussis à retirer le sac qui me couvrait la tête mais, ça ne m'aida pas à avoir une meilleure vision. J'étais épuisé de crier comme un malade et quelque chose me disait que demain je n'allais sûrement plus avoir de voix. S'il y avait un lendemain… A quoi allais-je leur servir, hein ? La voiture s'arrêta doucement et cette fois, le moteur se coupa pour de bon. Je me figeai et ma respiration fut comme coupée. Au moment où l'on ouvra le coffre, je dus fermer les yeux, aveuglé par les lumières de… de ce qui semblait être un parking. Cette fois, ce fut le plus costaud de l'équipe avec sa crête rouge qui s'occupa de moi, me sortant du coffre et me laissant tomber au sol comme une vieille loque. Il défit mes liens et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il remonta dans sa voiture, me menaçant de m'écraser si je ne m'écartais pas. Je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer le mot « ouf » que le véhicule avait déjà disparu. Avec lenteur, je me remis sur mes deux jambes et c'est le souffle court que j'observais méfiant les environs. Personne. Personne pour me faire du mal. Alors, ça voulait dire que… c'était fini ? Je déglutis et je sentis toute la pression disparaître. Au point que j'avais envie de m'étaler sur le sol pour me remettre de mes émotions ! Mais, il valait mieux que je trouve d'abord mon hôtel pour être vraiment en lieu sûr et enfin pouvoir me reposer sans craindre d'être encore une fois, en mauvaise posture.

Je suivis les indications pour sortir du parking et c'est là que je me rendis compte que… je venais de quitter le parking de mon hôtel ! Une joie sourde s'empara de mon corps et je ne pus retenir un cri de bonheur qui me valut quelques regards de travers. Sauf que là, je m'en fichais bien. Ces fripouilles m'avaient finalement aidé ! Dès que je pus calmer mon euphorie, j'entrais dans le hall de mon hôtel qui était ni trop chic, ni trop sale. Comme je m'y attendais, mon père m'avait trouvé un hôtel qui était dans nos moyens, sans pour autant que ce soit un vieux taudis. D'un pas pressé, je traversais le petit hall qui était modestement décoré. Il y avait quelques cadres photos affichés aux murs, montrant les environs, ainsi que des photos où l'hôtel organisait des activités et immortalisait les moments passés avec leurs clients. Le réceptionniste me sourit en me voyant arriver et m'accueillit très poliment en anglais. Je fis de même, en bafouillant quelques mots et m'excusant déjà de mon niveau d'anglais qui était vraiment faible. Mon interlocuteur rigola légèrement en me passant les clés de ma chambre et me fit comprendre au mieux que mes cours d'anglais se passaient à quelques rues de là. Hum… J'espérais vraiment trouver d'autres Japonais, sinon, mon séjour allait vraiment être difficile. Ah ! Je demandais aussi à l'homme s'il pouvait me noter les régions à ne pas fréquenter dans le coin. Je n'avais plus aucune envie de retomber entre les mains de malfrats. Bien que maintenant, un clan de… heu… vilains garçons ? Savaient dans quel hôtel je séjournais. Je me mis à repenser au bleuté, quand il m'avait mis à terre. J'avais bien cru qu'il allait me tuer. Je soupirais et quand le réceptionniste finit de gribouiller sur ma carte, je fonçais vers ma chambre. Il me tardait d'enfin pouvoir me reposer et me dire que cette foutue journée était définitivement finie ! J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et c'est avec émerveillement que je sautais dans ce lit qui n'attendait que moi. C'était plutôt sympas comme chambre, elle ressemblait un peu à la mienne, avec son parquet en bois et ses murs colorés en gris perle et le tout orné de rideaux orangés. Ça changeait du vert sapin de ma chambre ! J'avais droit à un lit, un bureau avec un calepin et un stylo accompagnés d'une chaise à roulette, une petite étagère au-dessus du bureau et une armoire. Et même avec tout ça, j'avais quand même assez de place pour me déplacer sans me cogner à l'un des meubles. Je me remis à soupirer en m'étalant complètement dans mon nouveau lit et fermai les yeux.

Prévenir la police. Déposer une plainte. C'est ce que j'aurais fait au Japon mais là… Mon anglais ne ferait que rire les policiers et me ferait perdre toute crédibilité. Sans oublier que je doutais avoir été la seule victime de ce genre de mecs. Et soyons réalistes. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, ni où j'étais quand j'ai été agressé et je n'avais pas pensé à relever la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture. Quel gros lourdo je faisais… c'était pitoyable. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, le décalage horaire et mon aventure du jour m'ayant bien achevé. J'étais prêt à dormir comme un bébé. Et j'avais intérêt à être en forme pour me premier jour de cours qui se déroulait à dix heures. En jetant un dernier coup d'œil au réveil que j'avais à disposition, j'avais une douzaine d'heures de sommeil devant moi. J'utilisais mes dernières forces pour enclencher mon réveil et me laissai aller dans les bras de Morphée. Au chaud, bien installé et en sécurité.

_Je tombais dans le vide, entouré de divers monuments représentant l'Amérique qui flottaient dans les airs. Seuls les livres d'anglais avaient décidé de me tomber dessus, en plus d'aller en mon sens contraire ! Et ce n'était pas des petits livres ! Mais étrangement, je ne ressentais pas de douleur, juste la sale impression que ça devait me faire mal. J'étais si marqué par ma première journée dans ce pays ? J'élevais la tête pour voir sur quoi j'allais atterrir, du moins, si le mode atterrissage était au programme ? Je vis une sorte de mur doré et scintillant et plus je m'en approchais, plus je pouvais distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'un nombre incalculable de pièces d'or. Je fonçais droit dedans et mon seul réflexe fut de protéger mon visage de mes bras quand je passais à travers. Par chance, cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Enfin… le mot chance ne semblait pas être approprié à ce qui se présentait à mon champ de vision. Des sacs bien remplis portant le signe du dollar venant à ma rencontre, comme les livres d'anglais. Heureusement, ils avançaient plus lentement, ce qui me permit de les éviter sans trop de problèmes et quand j'atteignis le dernier sac, je m'y accrochais et regarda derrière moi. Tout avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une mosaïque pleine de nuances dans les rouges. Et dès que je regardais à nouveau devant moi, j'eus la peur de ma vie… le gars à la capuche violette en grandeur géant, face à moi, braquant un flingue sur moi. Il ricana et tira. Sauf qu'au lieu d'une balle, une sorte de missile personnalisé en l'homme aux cheveux bleus me fonçait dessus. Je criais de surprise en même temps de…_

…tomber du lit. Le réveil de l'hôtel éclaté au sol, les piles étant éjectées de leur boîtier. Merde ! L'heure ! C'est en trombe que je me relevai et fouillai mes poches pour trouver mon téléphone portable et c'est avec horreur que je découvris qu'il ne me restait que dix minutes avant que les cours ne commencent ! J'étais bien content de mettre endormis habillé pour une fois ! Et c'est aux pas de course que je saisis ce qu'il me fallait avant de me rendre au plus vite au bâtiment qui était indiqué sur ma carte. Rah… Et dire que j'avais mis mon réveil plus tôt pour me permettre de prendre une douche et d'aller faire du repérage… Que je sois sûr de trouver le bon endroit pour mes cours. Foutu rêve ! Foutu réveil ! FOUTUE AMERIQUE ! Et je n'avais même pas eu le temps de manger ! Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si ça allait vite être midi mais… quand même !  
Au moment où j'arrivais au coin de la rue où se trouvait mon école, je dus traverser la route. Et… bon, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas regardé… J'ai failli être renversé par une voiture ! Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Je ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaître le gros gorille d'hier avec sa grosse crête rouge. Sa simple vue, me fit déguerpir encore plus vite. La peur s'étant à nouveau emparée de moi. Le stress que j'avais accumulé hier me revint également et je dus piquer un sprint vers des buissons qui ornaient le bâtiment où j'allais avoir cours pour... vomir. Deuxième jour… et ça commençait une nouvelle fois très mal. Je savais bien que j'étais du genre malchanceux mais là, c'était vraiment de l'abus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire au Bon Dieu pour qu'il me fasse ça !? Je regardais les alentours avant de quitter mon buisson et entra dans le bâtiment en essayant de faire partir au plus vite le désagréable goût de bile. Vu que l'établissement était désert, je pensais bien que j'étais déjà en retard. Bonjour la bonne impression… Bon, comme de toute manière, j'étais en retard, je décidais de vite faire un tour aux toilettes et boire un peu. Ça ne pouvait que me faire du bien. Je me jetais aussi un regard au miroir, veillant bien à ce que je sois un minimum présentable et ce ne fut qu'une fois sûr de moi… que je sortis et me mis à chercher ma classe. Hum… ouais… après quelques minutes de marche, je commençais à penser que tout était très mal indiqué ou alors, que je ne comprenais vraiment rien ! Ce n'est que par un pur hasard que je pus tomber sur ce qui semblait être le secrétariat. C'est avec un sourire hébété que je leur présentais mon passeport, ainsi que ma lettre comme quoi j'étais bien intégré à cet établissement. C'est une femme aux cheveux noirs qu'elle avait tressés d'une manière originale qui se désigna pour me conduire à ma salle de cours. Quand je disais originale, c'était parce qu'elle avait fait en sorte que ses cheveux encadrent bien son visage paisible, camouflant même son menton. Elle me parlait en anglais d'une voix très douce mais, voyant que je ne comprenais pas, elle finit simplement par me sourire et ne pipa plus mot. C'était assez embarrassant même. J'avais bien compris quelques mots mais, tout le reste… c'était du Chinois ! Pire même ! Au moins dans la langue chinoise, il y avait quelques mots qui se ressemblaient ! Bon, dans l'essentiel, j'avais compris qu'elle s'appelait Unohana Retsu et que je pouvais compter sur elle pour qu'elle m'aide. C'était plus ou moins ça. Je crois.

Nous nous sourîmes et elle ouvrit la porte d'une salle de classe et interpella le professeur présent. Ulquiorra Shiffer. C'était assez étrange, car son nom sonnait espagnol, tant dit que son nom de famille faisait plus allemand. Mais à le regarder, il était le Japonais type. Cheveux noirs, mi-longs mais parfaitement coiffés, un air sérieux et impassible, des yeux d'un vert émeraude et un teint de peau très blafard. Peut-être un peu trop blanc. Et regardant ma nouvelle classe, je pus constater avec un ÉNORME plaisir que le reste de ma classe était aussi japonais. La roue tournait-elle enfin ?


End file.
